The Seat Filler
by VoyageAsia
Summary: Cooper's Broadway show has been nominated for numerous Tony Awards, and he insists that Blaine come as his plus-one. Blaine isn't sure why because Cooper is spending more time out of his seat than in it. Blaine isn't angry, not at all. How could he be angry when the seat filler assigned to his part of the room is not only gorgeous, but also funny and sassy? A Klaine AU meeting.
1. The Red Carpet

**Happy Birthday, Lilyvandersteen! This was supposed to be a one-shot but I got a bit carried away. I'm sure that doesn't surprise you... LOL!**

**Many thanks to the wonderful Roxymusicandlayers on Tumblr for being my beta for this story. I performed a detailed final review, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Why are you so annoying?" Blaine teases, watching his brother practice his game face in front of the full-length mirror.

"Who, moi?" Cooper asks, pointing at himself dramatically.

Blaine adjusts the knot in his tie; it doesn't feel quite right. He would much rather wear one of his own bow ties. "Remind me again why I need to wear a long tie?"

"Because Giorgio Armani paid Cooper a lot of money to wear their outfit. You don't need to be all matchy-matchy, but you need to look as if you belong together," Unique sasses back. She runs her fingers through Blaine's freshly-washed hair. "Now, stay still so that I can work my magic on those curls."

Blaine gives an appreciative smile at her reflection in the mirror. Fortunately, Unique approves of his favorite Brooks Brothers tux. Even though it has had a lot of use, it's a classic. The least he can do is wear the long tie that she selected.

He looks around the massive suite at the Plaza Hotel. It's filled with flowers, fruit, chocolates, and swag bags. There is a supersized gold Vaya Tyffyn lunch box, New Zealand-harvested manuka honey, a DNA ancestry kit, and a certificate for psychic readings from Go Beyond Here. Blaine prays that Cooper will give him the cool red Versace sunglasses that he spotted earlier in a bag.

When Unique is finished, she uses a hand-held mirror to show Blaine the results. He is impressed with what she has managed to achieve with his frizzy hair without slicking it down with tons of gel. If he can look this good, the evening will surely go well, right? If Blaine is honest with himself, he is a bit nervous. He has never been to a televised event before.

When Cooper's cell phone beeps, he reads the message. "Come on, squirt. Our chariot awaits."

Blaine glances at himself in the mirror one last time. He looks great. He can do this. He prays that Cooper will behave himself tonight.

Unique waves her cell phone in the air. "I need to get a selfie."

Cooper and Blaine stand on either side of Unique, and she takes a few photos.

"Can I post one on Instagram?" Unique asks.

"Sure, but wait until after we've been on the red carpet," Cooper replies.

Five minutes later, Blaine and Cooper are comfortable in the back seat of a stretch limo. Cooper pours champagne into flutes, and after handing one to Blaine, proposes a toast. "Thank you for being my plus-one tonight. I realize it was short notice, but it means a lot to me."

Blaine knows after more than two years of dating, Cooper and Betty had a parting of ways a couple of days ago. It was rough, especially when it happened in the public eye and trended on Twitter. Cooper's fangirls are crushed that they have split up, but also they are also hopeful that they might be the next person on the red carpet with Cooper.

"No worries, Coop. I'm glad that I could help you out. I was planning to watch the Tony Awards on TV anyways, so you're the one doing me the favor."

The limo has now joined an enormous queue along W. 49th Street, each one holding stars waiting for their turn to step out on the red carpet.

"It's a really big night for me. The play has been nominated for a few Tony Awards. This could be just the tip of the iceberg of what I could do on Broadway."

Blaine covers his mouth to cough, trying to suppress the laughter swelling inside him. He can remember a time when Cooper would lecture him about New York City. Theater is lame and Broadway is dead. Real actors do TV and film, which means Hollywood is where it's at.

When Cooper was cast in a revival of The Boys in the Band last year, he jumped at the opportunity. Twenty-four hours later, he was camped out on Blaine's sofa until he bought a bigger place for the two of them to live. The show about a gay dinner party that careens off the tracks marks Cooper's Broadway debut. It's a big night for the show, and will allow Cooper to schmooze with VIPs in the industry.

Blaine sets down his glass of champagne in a cup holder, and grasps Cooper's spare hand. "I know that tonight is important for your career. You were absolutely brilliant in the play. I'm so proud to be by your side tonight."

"Even though I'm not personally nominated for an award?" Cooper asks softly.

Blaine has never heard Cooper sound so unsure of himself. His brother is the most confident person he knows. "Hey, there was stiff competition this year. Besides, it was only last month that you were nominated for two Audience Choice Awards. Those mean even more because they are selected by on-line voters. Trust me, you were great. I'm your number one fan."

"I guess Ryan Murphy thought so as well," Cooper replies, then brushes off pretend lint on his suit with a smug smile.

The famous writer/director/producer recently announced that he is adapting The Boys in the Band into a movie for Netflix, using the full Broadway cast. Blaine knows that over the years, Ryan Murphy has developed his own squad of sorts by casting the same actors over and over again. He hopes that Cooper impresses him enough to be included in that small circle.

"I'm sure Ryan Murphy was bowled over by your talent."

"Ryan is attending tonight. I'll make sure to introduce you to him. If you impress him, you might find yourself cast in American Horror Story. Make sure to give Ryan your scariest face."

Blaine throws back his head with laughter. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I doubt very much that Ryan Murphy would give me a second glance."

Cooper smirks. "You never know. Stranger things have happened. You could be an adorable teenager one day, and a serial killer the next."

Their limo has finally made its way to the curb by the red carpet at Radio City Music Hall. Cooper sprays breath freshener into his mouth while Blaine strokes his tie, making sure the knot is straight.

When Blaine follows Cooper out of the car, there are bodyguards to help them along the red carpet. Blaine squints, blinded by the flashing camera lights. He can hear the roar of adoring fans behind the barrier chanting "Cooper! Cooper! Cooper!"

Blaine hangs back while Cooper approaches the barricade to hand out autographed headshots and have photos taken with his fans.

"Who is your date?" a reporter shouts.

Cooper returns to Blaine's side and slings an arm over his shoulders. "My little brother, Blaine. He's gay, single and very available. A real catch. Good looks run in the Anderson line."

Blaine cringes. Ever since he graduated high school and moved to New York City, his love life has been as dry as the Sahara desert. So what? He is a student and doesn't have time for anyone special. At least that is what he tells himself. He doesn't listen to the small voice inside him saying that he is desperate to meet the right man. He wants the romance of falling in love with a guy, and building a lasting relationship, and the sooner the better.

It is now their turn to pose in front of the rainbow flower wall. Blaine read that the flowers celebrate the tie between LGBTQ culture and theater, and all 22,000 roses have been hand sprayed. It is truly a sight to behold. Cooper heads onto the red carpet first for solo photo shots. After a short while, Cooper crooks his finger at Blaine as a signal to join him. There are so many cameramen shouting at them to look their way that Blaine follows Cooper's lead on where to focus.

Once they have finished posing in front on the rainbow flower wall, they enter Radio City Music Hall. Cooper pulls him aside before they join the celebrities in the foyer.

"You forgot to point at me."

"I don't really feel like pointing, Coop. It just feels a little stupid."

"Well, when a choice feels wrong, it's actually a good sign. It means you're right on the edge, man."

"See, I don't know about that."

"You just need a bit of practice, Blainers." Cooper waves at a reporter with a camera around his neck. "Here's your opportunity."

Even though Blaine feels like an idiot, he tries to make pointing at Cooper special.

Once the reporter has left, Cooper takes a look around. "Oh, Judith Light is over there. She always knows which producers are looking for talent to cast in their new shows. I'll be back soon."

Blaine's gaze follows Cooper as he joins Judith's group. She certainly looks amazing at 70 years old. He grabs a glass of water from a nearby waiter. He doesn't want to get too sloppy and do something that embarrasses Coop - certainly not before the awards ceremony.

Blaine is shocked when Bernadette Peters sidles up to him. Blaine had seen the Broadway legend in the 2017 revival of Hello, Dolly!, and he barely makes it through a conversation about their favorite shows. Once he confirms that he is attending the after-parties with Cooper, she soon disappears.

Cooper rejoins him. "Bernadette Peters was totally checking you out."

"What? That's crazy. She's old enough to be my grandmother!"

"Did she ask you if you were heading to the parties after the ceremony?"

Blaine's flushed face is the only answer Cooper needs. "Told you so. She obviously didn't get the memo that you're gay. You should let her down gently."

Blaine suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. There is no way that Bernadette Peters is interested in him.

After they enter the theater, an usher leads them towards the back of the first section. It's a good position for those that haven't been nominated for an award. They'll be able to see everything on stage without looking at the side screens.

Blaine is surprised that there are two people are already in their seats - a petite brunette and oh...a really gorgeous guy. Blaine wonders if he is an actor but doesn't recognize him. He would have most definitely remembered if he had seen him on stage.

As soon as they spot Cooper, they immediately stand up and scoot down the aisle, only to sit in the next available seats.

Once seated, Blaine leans toward Cooper and asks, "Do you think those two are gatecrashers? Should you report them to someone?"

Cooper shakes his head. "No, they're seat fillers."

"What are those?"

"They are used for major award shows or any televised special, so when the cameras do shots of the audience, people don't see any empty seats."

"But isn't every seat taken?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, but people leave to use the restroom, grab a drink at the bar, schmooze with people, or discreetly make out in a coat closet. A seat filler is there to pull up and park it. Essentially, their job is like playing a game of musical chairs - when they see an empty seat, they hop to it."

Blaine glances at the pair of seat fillers, zooming in on the gorgeous guy. He is wearing a dark suit that Blaine thinks might be vintage. His hair is swooped up in the front, which shows off his strong cheekbones on his pale face. He looks so beautiful he must be a model. Blaine thinks back to the latest issues of Vogue, but his mind draws a blank.

Cooper looks around and sees John Cameron Mitchell wearing tartan shorts in the distance. "I must say hello to John. I heard he might be interested in casting me in his new podcast series."

Blaine looks down at his program to read the order of awards. When he hears someone sit down next to him, he looks up to see the gorgeous seat filler. He is sitting with his back perfectly straight, hands folded on his lap, and he is looking ahead.

Blaine isn't sure how long Cooper will be gone, and therefore decides to introduce himself. He taps the guy's shoulder. When he looks up, Blaine extends his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

When their hands touch, Blaine feels a tingle throughout his body. Their eyes lock, and it is as if time has been suspended. Kurt has such beautiful blue-green eyes; and Blaine gets lost in them, trying to figure out their exact color. Their hands remain together far longer than is usually acceptable, but Blaine doesn't want to let go.

The moment is lost when Cooper returns. Kurt quickly gets up and leaves his seat. Blaine's eyes linger as Kurt walks along a row to another section.

Blaine looks at his right hand that had been touching Kurt's, and a warm feeling bubbles inside. It's as if his soul knows something that his body and his mind don't know yet.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Both Matt Bomer and Darren Criss attended the 2019 Tony Awards. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a photo of them together.**

**During the 2015 Tony Awards, Bernadette Peters was caught on camera checking out Darren Criss. If you search "Bernadette Peters Darren Criss" on YouTube, it's the second clip that lasts 39 seconds. John Mitchel Cameron has a new musical podcast anthology, Anthem: Homunculus. You can watch the trailer on YouTube. Links to both can be found on the story master post, accessible on my main Tumblr page (HKVoyage).**

**Next up: The awards ceremony. Cooper is up and down from his seat like a yo-yo.**


	2. The Tony Awards

_**We will be going live in three minutes. Can everyone please take their seats for the opening number.**_

The lights begin to dim in the theater, and the audience settles down. Blaine pinches his thigh, reminding himself that he is really at Radio City watching the Tony Awards live. A few days ago, he expected to watch it on his sofa, with only a takeaway Thai and a homemade orange sugar-free soda for company.

An usher with a flashlight taps Cooper on the shoulder.

"Sorry, squirt, I forgot to tell you. I have to sit with my cast mates during the opening segments."

Once Cooper leaves, Blaine looks around. His face breaks into a smile when his favorite seat filler appears. "So we meet again. You're going to be here for the opening segments."

Blaine can see a small smile forming on Kurt's lips, but he doesn't say anything.

When the silence begins to feel awkward, Blaine remarks, "You're a quiet one."

Kurt leans in and whispers, "Talking to talent is a big no-no unless they speak to me first. Otherwise, I'll be removed from the theater... banned from seat filling for my entire life. Rachel would never let me live it down."

"I'm not anyone special here this evening - I'm just a plus-one. Talk to me anytime you want; otherwise, this could get boring really quickly."

Kurt quietly chuckles. "Okay, I'll take that as permission to talk, but be careful what you wish for."

Blaine smiles to himself. He doesn't think he'll ever tire of hearing Kurt's melodic voice.

"Is Rachel the one you were sitting with earlier?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods; but before he can elaborate, an announcement is made.

_**We are going live in 3...2...1**_

The orchestra begins to play as the announcer welcomes everyone to the 73rd Tony Awards. The curtains open to James Corden sitting on a sofa. Soon after, he breaks into a song that salutes the magic of Broadway, and the audience whispers amongst themselves.

Blaine leans towards Kurt. "I don't know why people are continually surprised that James Corden can sing. After all, he starred in the musical film adaptation of Into the Woods."

"And let's not forget Carpool Karaoke," Kurt whispers back.

"I love that! Who has been your favorite guest so far?"

"Lady Gaga. I absolutely adore her. How about you?" Kurt asks.

"Definitely Adele. Watching them sing Spice Girls 'Wannabe' together was epic."

"I loved that, too."

Their conversation is interrupted when performers sing and dance down the aisles. When the opening number winds up, they join the audience to stand up and applaud.

We are on commercial break for two minutes.

When they sit down again, Blaine can see Cooper seated toward the front, waving at him. Cooper is pointing to his seat and castmates to indicate that he's staying there for a while.

"Kurt, I couldn't help notice your suit. Is it vintage?"

Kurt's face lights up. "It's from Christian Dior. I found it in a Goodwill store back home. The label was cut out so they didn't know what they had. I got it for a song."

"That clock bow tie is so interesting. It really makes the outfit."

Kurt smiles smugly while patting his bow tie. "I usually dress a little more flashy than this, but we were told not to wear anything that would outshine the stars we'd be seated next to."

"You definitely outshine me. You look gorgeous," Blaine blurts out. He can feel a blush rising to his cheeks. Why did he have to say that out loud?

"I don't know about that. You look pretty dapper in that Brooks Brothers suit. I can tell that it has been tailored properly to flatter your body."

Blaine can't help but smile, wondering if Kurt is flirting with him. He certainly hopes so.

_**We are going live in 3...2...1**_

The orchestra plays as James Corden walks out for his opening monologue to warm up the audience - both those sitting in front of him and those in TV land or live streaming. James decides to help nominees with their losing faces. He first picks on Kristin Chenoweth, who makes a cheesy loser face.

"Let's go to these Boys in the Band. Where are they?" The spotlight then focuses on the cast members, who are sitting together, and James walks across the stage so that he is near them. "Look at this. Come on, if that isn't Broadway's hottest cast, I don't know what is. I'm looking at Cooper Anderson. I'm like, technically, he and I are the same species. I love Boys in the Band, but let's get our losing faces right. And the Tony Award goes to... not Boys in the Band."

When actors make funny losing faces, the audience breaks out in laughter, but Blaine merely rolls his eyes. Cooper is going to be even more insufferable after James Corden's remark. Blaine doesn't really focus on the rest of the monologue, already imagining Cooper retelling the story at every family get together. Every. Single. One.

We are on commercial break for four minutes.

Kurt nudges him. "I love Cooper Anderson. He really is the best-looking man in North America. When I was in high school, the Freecreditratingtoday jingle was my ringtone."

"That's really great, Kurt." Yes, that's really great that you're a fanboy of Cooper. Why are all the gorgeous gay men attracted to my brother?

After an awkward pause in their conversation, Kurt sputters, "Blaine, I'm so sorry I said that. You are here with Cooper. You're dating and... Here I was, gushing about him. I'll just shut up now."

Blaine is horrified that Kurt thinks that he is dating Cooper. "I'm not…"

Blaine stops mid-sentence when Kurt stands up. Cooper has returned to his seat, his timing is impeccable as always. Cooper is like the clock that strikes midnight, and Kurt is Cinderella who flees.

"That guy is cute. Did you get his number?" Cooper asks.

"No, Coop. He's more interested in you than me."

"Probably, but that's what happens when you're a star. By the way, do you think that James' monologue will be posted on YouTube?"

Blaine face-palms, knowing that Cooper will be listening to the "same species" remark over and over again. The ceremony continues with a stream of presenters and winners coming to the stage to give acceptance speeches. Before he knows it, there is a commercial break once again.

Blaine's stomach twists in knots when he sees Kurt hovering at the end of the row. Just great. He is probably waiting for a seat to free up near them so he can meet Coop. Blaine knows how flirty his brother can be, regardless of sex, and doesn't want to hang around to watch him in action. He stands up. "I'm going to the restroom."

Kurt's eyes widen when Blaine exits the row.

"There's a seat next to Cooper that needs filling," Blaine informs him.

Blaine watches as Cooper stands up to greet Kurt. Coop's huge smile with brilliant white teeth is so irritating. When they sit down, Cooper puts his arm around the back of Kurt's seat, and they are soon engrossed in conversation. When Kurt blushes and giggles, Blaine quickly dashes away, not wanting to see any more.

The restroom is virtually empty because the off-air entertainment is usually more amusing than the actual ceremony. Blaine quickly does his business, then washes his hands. He splashes water over his face, trying to compose himself once again. So what if Kurt likes Cooper? I'm a far better catch than my brother. There are plenty of gorgeous gay men in New York City. I've just been too busy to really look.

His inner voice says something else altogether. Kurt is smart and sassy. I could listen to him speak all night. He obviously knows something about fashion. Kurt is the first guy who I've been instantly drawn to. I want to get to know him better.

When Blaine returns, Kurt is furiously typing something into Cooper's iPhone. Only Cooper would have a phone with "I woke up like this… Flawless" printed on the case.

Cooper soon spots Blaine. He leans over to Kurt, and says in a thick Irish accent, "There's your man now."

When will Cooper ever learn that practicing his accents on strangers is really not cool? He is so ridiculous.

"Stay where you are, Kurt. I'm presenting an award soon so I need to head backstage."

Cooper stands up and whispers into Blaine's ear, "Kurt is a hottie. Why don't you tap that?"

When Blaine sits down, he can feel Kurt's eyes watching him. He looks down, staring at his hands on his lap. What could he possibly say when Kurt is actually interested in Cooper? Life is becoming complicated, and the ceremony is only half-way through.

Kurt quickly takes his phone out of his suit pocket, and swipes the screen. He giggles then passes his phone over. Blaine notices it's a selfie of Kurt and Cooper. Just great. I bet Kurt will set it as his new screensaver.

Kurt pulls out a photo from his suit breast pocket. "Cooper even gave me an autographed headshot."

Blaine wonders how many of those photos Cooper has brought with him tonight. He wants to take out a black sharpie and add two horns and a goatee to turn him into the devil.

"Cooper is quite a character," Kurt remarks.

"That certainly is a word for him."

"He talked non-stop about his handsome younger brother, who is gay, single and very available."

Oh, god, I'm going to kill Cooper for saying that. He is the worst wingman ever.

Blaine wishes he could walk away, but Kurt is going to be sitting next to him for a while. Instead, he decides to be truthful. "Ever since Cooper moved to New York City, he has been on at me about my nonexistent love life. He loves to embarrass me."

"Me, too."

"Did Cooper embarrass you? He did that in record time."

"No, I mean I'm gay, single and very available."

Oh…

Oh...

That is really good news. Stupendous news.

Blaine looks up from his fingers and gazes at Kurt, whose eyes are warm and sparkling.

"Apparently, squirt has a heart of gold, and helped his brother out of a tricky situation at the very last minute."

"Coop wasn't going to find a date in a couple of days - not after the split with his girlfriend went viral on Twitter. Even though he's annoying, I love him. There isn't much I wouldn't do for him."

_**We are going live in 3...2...1**_

"So… Is your family is important to you?" Kurt whispers.

Blaine closes his eyes, thinking of the journey he has gone through with his parents. It hasn't always been easy; but they finally accept Blaine for who he is, both in terms of his sexuality and what he wants to do with his life.

"Yeah, my family is very important to me."

Kurt gently squeezes Blaine's thigh. "Same. My mom died when I was young, so it really has only been me and my father… That is until he married the mother of my high school crush, who happens to be straight. But that's a story for later."

They return their focus to the stage, not wanting to bother the people surrounding them. Blaine hopes that there really is a later when he can hear that story and learn other things about Kurt. He must be the most interesting man in New York City.

The cast of Oklahoma! performs a mash-up of songs on stage. Blaine leans into Kurt, and whispers, "It's amazing what Ali Stroker can do in a wheelchair. That girl can sing."

Kurt whispers back, "I've met her before. Can you believe that we both attended the same wedding that was not a wedding, and she hooked up with one of my friends? Broke his heart, she did."

Blaine makes a mental note to ask Kurt more about the details later. He continues to look at the stage, but he really can't focus on the performance. Not when Kurt is sitting so close to him, and he can feel the heat from their thighs almost touching. Not when he can smell Kurt's cologne. Blaine attempts to look at him on the sly, but Kurt catches him. After exchanging shy smiles, they look straight ahead.

When Cooper walks on stage with Sienna Miller, Blaine's chest swells with pride. Cooper might be annoying, but he still admires him and what he has achieved on the Broadway scene in a short space of time. The presentation of the Best Featured Actor in a Musical goes without a hitch, and Hadestown earns another award. It looks as if the musical is going to be the winner of most categories tonight.

We are on commercial break for four minutes.

Blaine wants to speak to Kurt more but he is distracted by James Corden, who is walking up the aisle with a microphone and a song book. He stops in front of Billy Porter and cajoles him into singing.

Billy Porter stands up and walks down the aisle in the most amazing red suit, complete with a flowing train made of velvet with sparkling Swarovski crystals and tulle.

Blaine turns to Kurt. "I heard that part of his outfit is made from the Kinky Boots Broadway show curtain."

Kurt replies with a deadpan expression, "I bet he got the idea from Scarlett O'Hara."

Blaine bursts out in giggles. He'll never tire of Kurt's snarky comments.

When Billy belts out "Everything's Coming Up Roses", the audience quietens to listen to his amazing voice. There is a huge round of applause when he holds the last note.

"I once sang 'Rose's Turn' from Gypsy back in high school," Kurt whispers.

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up. So Kurt is a singer? I bet that Kurt has a wonderful voice, clear and strong. I'll add to the ever-growing list of things to talk about later. Hopefully, there will be a later.

"Kurt, you have a way of constantly surprising me."

"I don't sound nearly half as good as Billy Porter."

"I bet you do. You have such a melodic voice. I would love to hear you sing some time."

Kurt bites his lower lip, but it cannot contain the smile forming on his lips. Blaine hopes that he can make Kurt smile in lots of different ways in the future.

When Kurt looks down at his program, Blaine notices that Cooper has turned around in his seat, pointing his finger between him and Kurt with a questioning look. Blaine smiles back and shrugs, hoping that Kurt doesn't notice their exchange.

_**We are going live in 3...2...1**_

Michael Shannon and Marisa Tomei walk across the stage, and Blaine fidgets in his seat, knowing that they are presenting the Tony Award for Best Revival of a Play. The Boys in the Band has been nominated in this category, and it would really give Cooper's career a boost if it wins. As the nominees are called out, Blaine holds his breath.

Kurt holds his hand, lacing their fingers together. It's exactly what Blaine needs to calm down. Blaine meets Kurt's eyes, nodding a little in thanks.

"And the winner is The Boys in the Band."

Blaine jumps from his seat, clapping and cheering. He turns to Kurt who is also on his feet, looking just as happy as he is. Without overthinking it, Blaine pulls Kurt in his arms for a hug. Kurt's body tenses, but soon relaxes as he wraps his arms around Blaine, strong and sure.

Blaine feels as if he is where he belongs.

When the applause dies down, Blaine reluctantly releases Kurt, and returns to his seat. Mart Crowley, Ryan Murphy, Cooper, and the other cast members are on stage to accept the award. He is too busy watching Cooper to take much notice of what Crowley is saying.

Before he knows it, the next presenters are on stage. Kurt stands up as Cooper returns to his seat. Blaine waves his fingers at Kurt as he leaves the row.

Blaine squeezes Cooper's shoulder. "Congratulations on the win."

Cooper smiles back at him. "I think I might be on the cusp of something truly great."

"I'm sure you are," Blaine replies warmly.

"Did you ask Kurt out yet?"

Blaine shakes his head. "I didn't get a chance. I'm sure I'll catch up with him later."

As the ceremony continues, Blaine begins to fidget. Cooper has been up and down from his seat like a yo-yo all night. Why can't he leave now so that Kurt can return?

And that's a wrap.

Blaine can't help be disappointed that Cooper has remained in his seat for so long. He immediately stands up, and looks around for Kurt; but he is nowhere in sight.

"Come on, squirt. We're going to the Plaza to join everyone at the first of many after-parties. We have some celebrating to do."

While they make their way out of the theater, Blaine continues to search for Kurt. However, he has no such luck in finding his favorite seat filler. He practically kicks himself that he has no way of contacting him. He doesn't know Kurt's last name, his phone number, or what he does. He had thought that somehow Kurt was sent here tonight so that they would meet. It turns out, he blew his chance to get to know him better.

Total bummer.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Many of the events described in this story actually took place at the ceremony, although they might be out of order to fit the story. Artistic license is great!**

**Links to YouTube clips of the opening number, James Corden's monologue, and Billy Porter singing is on the fic's master post of Tumblr (HKVoyage). If you click on the 'My fics' button, it will direct you to the master post. During his opening monologue, James Corden really did make a remark about how good looking Matt Bomer is during his. You can't imagine how excited I was when I heard it!**

**Next up: The after-parties.**


	3. The After-Party

Blaine, Cooper, and the others pile into the limo that is waiting for The Boys in the Band cast. While the limo crawls down 6th Avenue, Blaine looks out the window to see if he can spot Kurt walking down the street. It really isn't fair that he has no way of contacting him. He is such an idiot for not even finding out Kurt's last name.

The limo is noisy with everyone checking social media and talking about the ceremony. Cooper taps Blaine on the shoulder. "I made it on Esquire's Best Dressed list. Unique is going to be so excited."

"That's really great, Coop," Blaine replies with the best smile he can muster.

Cooper wraps an arm around Blaine and whispers, "What's wrong, baby bro?"

Blaine lowers his head, frowning.

"Would it have to do with a certain seat filler?" Cooper teases.

Blaine nods. "I've never met a guy quite like Kurt. I felt some sort of spark when I was with him, you know? I really want to get to know him better, and see if it leads to anything. But somebody decided to return to his seat before I had a chance to get his phone number. I don't even know his last name. I have no way of finding him again."

Cooper pulls away his arm and fiddles with his phone.

Moments later, Blaine's phone beeps signaling a new message. He swipes the screen to discover a message from Cooper. It's a new contact for Kurt Hummel, which includes his phone number. Blaine raises his eyebrows and offers a questioning gaze.

"Why do you think I took a selfie of Kurt and myself on my phone? I know you, Blaine. You wouldn't have found the courage to ask for his number. I've got your back."

Now that Blaine has Kurt's number, his mind spins with all sorts of possibilities. Would it be too soon to call him tomorrow? Should he ask him out for a coffee or perhaps a dinner date? Would Kurt think it's creepy that Cooper gave him his number? Does Kurt even want him to call?

"Speaking of the devil." Cooper shouts out, "Driver, stop! There is someone we need to pick up."

When the limo stops, Cooper presses the button to let down the window. "Hey, Kurt! Come join us! We're on the way to the Plaza Hotel."

Kurt stops mid-stride, approaches the limo, and peers inside, his eyes widening when he sees Cooper and Blaine. Kurt is clearly surprised, but Blaine hopes that he's also pleased with this chance encounter.

"Are you sure? I haven't been invited to the after-party, and your limo is full."

Cooper opens the door. "No one is going to question you if you're with us. Jump in. You can sit on Blaine's lap."

Kurt worries his lower lip, then his face breaks out into a smile. There is something about the way he smiles that is so genuinely sweet that Blaine can barely breathe.

Once Kurt carefully positions himself on Blaine's lap and closes the door, the limo continues to move at a snail's pace toward the Plaza Hotel. Butterflies churn in Blaine's stomach at this unexpected encounter. He has no idea where to place his hands, and presses his fists into the seat.

"Guys, this is Kurt. He's with Blaine tonight," Cooper informs the other actors.

While everyone greets the newcomer, Blaine's heartbeat quickens. It feels so good that others think that Kurt is with him. Hopefully, Kurt thinks that, too. He tentatively places his hands on Kurt's hips to keep him steady.

Kurt turns to face Blaine with a shy smile on his face. "Hi."

Blaine gazes into Kurt's eyes and melts into a pot of goo. He's never seen that blue-green color before, and he could easily get lost inside them. Before it gets too awkward, Blaine clears his throat and says, "I hope you're okay with coming to the Plaza with me."

Kurt smirks. "You're kidding, right? A fabulous party with famous actors and you by my side? There is nowhere I would rather be."

Blaine cannot help but smile, as happiness percolates inside him. It's nice to hear this, especially from a gorgeous guy. "What happened to your friend, Rachel? Is she waiting for you somewhere?"

Kurt shakes his head and chuckles. "When Rachel saw Shirley Jones enter the theater, she dashed over to her, gushing about how she prefers the original movie version of Oklahoma!, and admires all her work, including The Partridge Family. Rachel was promptly kicked out before she could pause for breath or take out her phone for a selfie."

Kurt relaxes and leans against Blaine's chest. Blaine can feel the heat radiate from Kurt's muscular body, and he wonders what it would feel like to wake up with Kurt pressed against him like this, only without any clothes. He blinks away those thoughts, telling himself that he can't get too carried away. Blaine wants to learn more about Kurt before anything happens like that.

The limo stops at the curb, and Blaine is amazed that the long line to enter the Plaza Hotel snakes around the corner. When everyone clambers out, a staff member near the entrance waves them over. Naturally, there is a fast-track available for those who won awards tonight. Blaine holds onto Kurt's hand so that he doesn't get lost in the shuffle and can gain access with their party.

Once they are inside the ballroom, Blaine follows Cooper and the rest of the cast. A five-member band fills the air with background jazz music, and Blaine notices that there is a dance floor. Sure, it's not so crowded that he needs to keep holding Kurt's hand, but it feels so soft and warm. Besides, Kurt isn't exactly making moves to let go either.

The Boys in the Band party camp out at a table near the bar. They go up to the decadent spread, which includes fresh sushi, delicious puff pastries, and bite-sized desserts.

When Kurt sees a tiered cake stand, his eyes widen. "Ooh, baby cupcakes!"

They help themselves to food and return to their table, where an opened magnum bottle of champagne awaits them. Once the champagne flutes are filled, the party is toasting their wins.

Kurt looks a bit star struck in their company. Andrew Rannells draws Kurt into a conversation, and Blaine discovers that Kurt is a student at NYADA. It doesn't surprise him in the least, especially since he knows that Kurt once sang "Rosie's Turn." Blaine makes sure to take a photo of Kurt and Andrew together knowing that Kurt will appreciate it later.

As much as Blaine is enjoying the party, he wants to spend some time alone with Kurt. When Josh Groban joins the band to sing a soulful cover of Etta James' "At Last", Blaine gets an idea. He stands up and offers his hand to Kurt. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt smile lights up his face. "Yes, you may," he replies in a breathy voice.

Kurt pulls Blaine onto the dance floor, and quickly wraps his arms around Blaine. As they sway to the music, Blaine rests his cheek on Kurt's shoulder. Being held in Kurt's strong arms is exactly where Blaine belongs, and he bites his lip to stop the overwhelming urge to lift his face and kiss Kurt. Instead, he nuzzles closer, taking in Kurt's warmth and scent. When the song is over, they break apart to applaud the band, who are setting down their instruments to go on break.

Cooper approaches them. "Come on, squirt. Let's show everyone the magic of the Anderson brothers. We can sing that song we used to practice when we were kids."

"You don't mean…"

Cooper interrupts, "Not the Duran Duran song…the Broadway one. We sang it so many times that I'm sure you remember it."

When Cooper drags him on stage, Blaine knows exactly what song Cooper wants them to sing. After watching White Christmas, they used to sing "Sisters" but changed the words to "brothers". Blaine pulls away. "I'll only do this if we don't dance. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Awe, what fun is that?" Cooper teases.

Blaine immediately sits down on the piano bench, and plays a few warm-up scales before beginning the song.

_Brothers, brothers_  
_There were never such devoted brothers_  
_Never had to have a chaperone, no sir_  
_I'm here to keep my eye on him_  
_Caring, sharing_  
_Every little thing that we are wearing_

Throughout the song, Cooper sits by Blaine's side with an arm slung around his shoulders. They make it through the last line, and people politely applaud.

Kurt approaches the piano. "You sound wonderful together. Blaine, I didn't know you could sing like that. You're amazing."

Heat spreads across Blaine's face. "I haven't sung in ages. Now that I know you go to NYADA, I can't wait to hear you sing," Blaine deflects.

"How about you sing something together?" Cooper suggests.

"No, I couldn't… not with so many stars here tonight," Kurt pleads.

"Of course you can," Cooper counters. "I'm sure there's enough time for one song before the band comes back from their break."

Blaine knows that Cooper won't stop until they actually sing a duet. He is sure that Kurt will know the song that he is thinking that they can sing together. After all, the musical and its songs won loads of Tony Awards a couple of years ago. Kurt sits down next to him on the piano bench, body trembling with nerves. Blaine scoots closer so that their thighs are pressed together, and Kurt visibly relaxes. Blaine plays the opening bars and can see recognition on Kurt's face. He nods for Kurt to start them off.

_I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you_  
_I don't need you to search for the proof that I should_  
_You don't have to convince me_  
_You don't have to be scared you're not enough_  
_'Cause what we've got going is good_

Blaine is mesmerized by Kurt's voice. He had a suspicion that Kurt might be a countertenor; but wow, he has an extraordinary voice. Kurt nudges his side to join in on the chorus.

_What if it's you_  
_And what if it's me_  
_And what if that's all that we need it to be_  
_And the rest of the world falls away?_  
_What do you say?_

When the song is over, Blaine can't focus on anything else but Kurt… His alluring eyes, his soft-looking lips, and his beautiful smile. He would only have to lean forward a little bit to kiss Kurt then and there. His thoughts are interrupted when Kurt takes his hand before standing up. Blaine looks around, and realizes that the jazz band members are setting up for their next set.

Blaine waves at Bernadette Peters so that she sees that he is already taken. Judging by the disappointed look on her face, Cooper was right that she was checking him out earlier in the evening. Just as they return to their table, everyone is standing up, getting ready to leave.

Cooper approaches them. "I knew you two would sound wonderful together. We're heading to the Carlyle Hotel for the next party. Come join us. The night is still young."

Kurt gives a tight-lip smile. "Count me out. I'm exhausted after working today. I also haven't eaten since lunchtime, and I'm absolutely starving."

Blaine shifts his weight nervously from one foot to the other, feeling flustered that the evening with Kurt is going to end so soon. He doesn't want to say goodbye yet. "I'm hungry, too. I know a diner not too far from here. I could go with you, if that's okay?"

"That sounds more than okay," Kurt confirms.

"I haven't yet introduced you to Ryan Murphy," Cooper reminds him.

Blaine waves his hand and laughs. "There will be other opportunities to show my scariest face to him."

They say goodbye to everyone and leave the Plaza Hotel. Blaine is grateful that there is a taxi available to take them to Times Square. Even though it's midnight, the Cosmic Diner is busy; but they manage to snag a corner booth. The diner is a bit pricey for what it is, but that doesn't make a difference when he is sitting across the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

When Kurt sits down, he lets out a sigh. "My feet are killing me. I've been at Radio City since four o'clock."

Blaine does the arithmetic. "That's four hours before the ceremony began."

"That's right. We had to get there early to get trained and warm up before the talent showed up."

"Warm up?" Blaine asks.

"Can you believe that they have us run around the theater from seat to seat? If I had known, I would have worn more sensible shoes."

Coffee mugs are filled, and they both order eggs Benedict with a side order of hash browns to share.

"How did you get to become a seat filler?"

"The director of NYADA has connections so that anyone who wants to be a seat filler can do so. Some seat fillers are working actors and models, and others are there with companies nominated for awards. But anyone can really do it. There is a website where you can sign up."

"I'm absolutely convinced that one day, you'll be at the Tony's, accepting an award."

Kurt smiles sweetly. "I have to get cast in a show first. It's not easy when people don't think of you for the leading role."

"I can't believe someone so good looking and talented like you has any problems. What's your dream role?"

Kurt blushes at the compliment but forges on. "Elphaba in Wicked. In this day and age, acting roles should have no gender... You know, roles should be more gender fluid depending upon the actors involved."

"I couldn't agree with you more. There should also be more LBGTQ versions of popular plays."

The server arrives with their food, and they tuck into their eggs Benedict.

"Tell me, Blaine, what do you do? Someone who can sing like you do must be involved in the business."

Blaine chuckles, surprised that Kurt has guessed that. "I'm studying music composition at NYU Steinhardt. I decided that rather than being in the limelight, I prefer being behind the scenes, composing musicals."

"That's incredible. When I was in high school, I spent a summer composing a musical called Pip, Pip, Hooray about Pippa Middleton. It was a disaster, but I enjoyed the process."

The server refills their mugs of coffee, and they talk and talk. There is no lull in the conversation as they share their backgrounds and what they enjoy most about New York City.

"What are you doing over the summer?" Blaine asks, hoping that Kurt will be in the city for most of it.

"I'm here all summer, working to save money for the next school year. I'm a server and performer at the Spotlight Diner. I also work part time as an intern at Vogue."

"Wow, that's really impressive."

Kurt preens at the compliment. "If musical theater doesn't work out, a fashion career is my back-up plan. It certainly beats being a server for a living. What about you?"

"I'm in New York City all summer, too. Coop bought a two-bedroom apartment in Greenwich Village, and I'm living with him. Now that he's finished his run in The Boys in the Band, he's not here that much, but he wants a base here in case another role comes up. Living with him works out perfectly for me, especially since it's rent free. I'm spending the summer writing and composing a play for my last year at NYU."

"What's the play about?"

"It's about a group of ambitious teenage misfits trying to escape the harsh realities of high school by joining show choir. I've got most of the characters threshed out and a few songs written. At the moment, I'm struggling with the two main characters. There is a girl and guy who are co-leaders of the show choir, and they get together at the end of the first act. However, I don't know where to take their romance next because it really makes no sense to me. They are so different and have such incompatible goals in life."

Kurt props his chin in his palm with his elbow on the table. "It's a little predictable that the show choir co-leaders get romantically involved. Have you considered getting a couple from the background to fall in love? That would get the audience vested in more characters in the show."

Blaine flips a packet of sugar between his fingers, mulling over the idea. It's brilliant, but he knows a way to make it better. "What you just said makes total sense. Not everything in the story has to revolve around the co-leaders. I was struggling with two characters in the choir, not knowing how they fit into the plot. I'm going to explore the idea of having them be two gay teenagers who fall in love."

Kurt rubs his hands together. "That would be so good. They could be from different backgrounds but have shared similar experiences."

Blaine's eyes light up. "Last week, I wrote a song for the co-leaders, but I think it might work better for these two guys. I'll have to tinker around with the lyrics, but the song would suit them perfectly."

"Maybe I could help you out?" Kurt suggests. "I usually work until three o'clock, but I'm free after that."

Blaine's insides are doing a happy dance. Not only does he have a new brilliant idea for his musical, but Kurt has just given him a way to get together again.

Blaine laughs. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, that would be perfect. I'm not working tomorrow because I figured that tonight would be a late one. Where should we meet?"

"How about my place? I've got a piano and all the stuff set up there already."

"What about Cooper? Would he mind?

"Cooper is leaving for LA tomorrow. He's got an audition for a Michael Bay movie."

"Lucky him. I hope he gets the part."

Blaine mentally whispers the word 'courage', and continues, "Since you are doing me a huge favor helping with my musical, the least I can do is cook dinner for you afterwards."

"A cook? I love you already," Kurt teases. "That sounds really great."

They settle the bill, and order Ubers to take them home. While they wait for their drivers, Blaine sends Kurt his contact information. Blaine suggests that they meet midafternoon - not only will it allow him to have a sleep-in, but he can buy all the food needed for the dinner.

Kurt looks down at his phone. "My driver is two minutes away."

They leave the Cosmic Diner and wait at the curb for their lifts. Blaine sidles up close to Kurt. "To be honest, I was a little nervous about attending the Tony Awards tonight. Meeting you made it easier and so much more enjoyable."

Kurt blushes. "Me, too. I had no idea how much work it is to be a seat filler. Thank god Cooper was up and down like a yo-yo so I could spend time next to you."

When a car stops in front of them, Kurt looks at the license plate number. "It's for me."

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and whispers, "I'm really glad I'm not saying goodbye to you. It's more like see you later."

"I will most definitely see you later, like in twelve hours' time."

Blaine gaze drifts to Kurt's soft lips, mouth slightly open, and so tempting. Kurt cups Blaine's face and presses their lips together. A warmth spreads through Blaine like never before. The kiss is gentle and sweet, and over all too quickly.

Kurt ducks his head. "Until tomorrow then."

Blaine opens the back door for Kurt. "Until tomorrow."

Blaine touches his lips while watching the Uber join the traffic and disappear in the distance. He cannot help but feel that Kurt is the one for him. Blaine so wants to have all the romantic moments, and looks forward to opportunities to woo Kurt in the near future, starting tomorrow. Once he is in his own Uber, Blaine makes a vow to himself.

_I'm never going say goodbye to you, Kurt Hummel._

* * *

**One year later…** Blaine wins the coveted NYU Steinhardt Songwriting Award for his musical, Dalton High. Kurt convinces NYADA to put on the show the following year. Cooper lands a leading role on TV show and spends most of his time in LA. That works perfectly for Blaine and Kurt, and they start to live together.

**Another year later…** Standing backstage, Blaine's heart fills with pride while he listens to Kurt sing the Dalton High solo written specifically for his voice. While Rachel Berry is superb as the show choir's co-leader in the NYADA production, it is Kurt who steals the show. During the after-party, Blaine serenades Kurt, followed by a marriage proposal. Kurt accepts with joy and tears in his eyes. The following month, Blaine signs a deal with Jordan Roth to take the musical off-Broadway, and Kurt agrees to continue in the musical.

**Another year later…** The off-Broadway show is a huge success. While Jordan Roth finds the financing to take the show on Broadway, Kurt joins the touring troupe. The long distance puts an enormous strain on Kurt and Blaine's relationship. After a heart-felt Skype session, Blaine joins the traveling show, and begins to write his next musical.

**Another year later…** After a successful Broadway debut, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel are considered the power Broadway couple. They are the favorites to win at the 77th Tony Awards. They sit together closely, holding hands, and accept awards together.

No seat fillers are required.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Kurt and Blaine dance to Etta James' "At Last". This song was also in their canon wedding, but like all good Klainers, you knew this already.**

**The song that Blaine and Cooper sing is "Sisters" from White Christmas.**  
**The song that Kurt and Blaine sing is "Only Us" from Dear Evan Hansen.**

**Links to YouTube videos can be found on the fic's master post of Tumblr (HKVoyage). If you click on the 'My fics' button, it will direct you to the master post.**

**I'm HKVoyage on Tumblr. Don't be a stranger!**


End file.
